The Ancient Warrior
by OceanFlameEagle
Summary: Immediatly after Rachel delivers the Second Great Prophecy, she tells another; one which will determine how the Second Great Prophecy will go. -ABANDONED-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If any info pertaining to the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ or _Heros of Olympus _characters are wrong, please forgive me_._

* * *

A Twist in the Second Great Prophecy

"I believe," Apollo said,"that we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

Before I could demand what it meant, Rachel screamed and her skin glowed a bright yellow, and I could tell that her skin was burning at-well, at a temperature that should not, at the very least, be considered normal.

Forgetting about the Second Great Prophecy for a moment, I jumped back and glared at Apollo, and proceeded to demand,"_What _is going on?"

Apollo looked absolutely flabbergasted. "I don't... what ... uh ... no idea!"

Before I could yell at him (which probably would have gotten me killed), Rachel stood up straight again, much like how she had just done. However, this time, her eyes glowed a dark, evil red. Yeah, _evil_ red. And when she spoke, it wasn't _her _voice. Clearly, it was female, but it had a dark, malicious, and well, evil edge to it.

_"__A warrior from the __ancient past,_

_Shall be resurrected for his final task._

_And with him an ancient power,_

_With an enemy deep within the tower._

_The beast in which resides within,_

_Comes the fate of the world, at his whim."_

Then Rachel fell to the floor, unconscious. Which was understandable. I think.

Nothing-well, as far as I was concerned- like this had happened before. The Oracle never told _one_ prophecy a _month_, much less one after another with hardly ten seconds to spare.

I glanced around at the others, hoping that at least someone else knew what was going on. Everyone looked just as shocked as the other. So much for that. So I did the only thing I could. I asked the god who knew about this the most.

"Apollo, what just happened, and is she okay?"

The god had been in deep thought, however, and did not reply immediately. Then he spoke up, "W-Well, I guess she's okay, I mean she's ... I think ... well, that both prophecies are somehow ... _intertwined_."

"Come again?"

Apollo seemed to smile, somewhat proud of himself, before continueing ,"What it _means,_ young demigod, is that, however the second prophecy will turn out, will depend on however this one turns out." Apollo looked rather proud.

"..."

Chiron cleared his throat. "I think it's time for a meeting..."


	2. Chapter 2

I...got reviews...THANK YOU! . I didn't think people would read it, much less review. A virtual cake to you all!

I would also like to _Apollo_gize(see what I did there?) for taking so long. School only ended a few days ago, and my mom has been against me using the computer. However, today she was in a good mood, so she decided to let me use my computer. Well, not my computer. My sister's laptop, actually, but that's not important. Again, real sorry!

Also, get ready for some major dialouge... and BIG paragraghs...

**IMPORTANT:** The story in bold is purposely slightly different than the original.

* * *

How It All Came To Be

We all assembled for the meeting.

Not the campers, of course. Just me and the rest of the counselers. Well, that was the plan, but Apollo decided that since nothing like this had happened before, the meeting should also take place on Olympus with the rest of the Olympians-which included Hades. I was shocked, as well as the other counselers, but Chiron was stoic as ever. In fact, he looked as if we was expecting this.

We finally gathered in front of the Empire State Building. Chiron was waiting on Olympus in advance. Thalia came as the representitive for Zeus and Artemis; I came for Posiedon; Katie for Dementer; Annabeth for Athena; Pollux for Dionysus; Clarisse for Ares; this mean girl-Drew-for Aphrodite; Jake Mason for Hephaestus; Travis and Connor Stoll for Hermes; Will Solace for Apollo, and-thanks to the oath-Nico di Angelo for Hades. No-one came for Hestia or Hera because they had _nada _demigods, or immortal followers. Poor them.

I sighed as we walked in. I had been in the Olympians' meetings before, and they weren't exactly professional. They were very chaotic. Only later would I know the irony of that statement.

We crammed into the elevator, which caused a lot complaining.

"OW! Connor punched me! Take that!"

"What was THAT for, Will?"

"STOP stepping on my FOOT, Annabeth!"

"Once you get YOURS off of my NECK, Katie."

"Get your BUTT out of my FACE, Clarisse!"

"Only if you stop DRAWING on my FACE with your LIPSTICK, Drew!"

"Stupid boys... stupid Travis... stop FEELING ME UP, TRAVIS!"

"Thalia, that's _you_? Oh, crap."

"Get your knee, out my stomach, Nico."

"Sorry, Jake!"

I sighed. In the most authoritive I could find, I shouted,"ENOUGH!" They all fell silent. We listened to _Tell Your World _by Hatsune Miku playing in the elevator.

xxx

Finally, after much argueing(we were under stress) we managed to get to the throne room. We sat down in the rather large sofa they conjured for us.

Zeus stood as he welcomed us,"Welcome, demigods. It has been a long time since a formal meeting between the gods and the half-bloods have commenced. You have been summoned here to discuss the second great prophecy, and the other one following it. Present your-"

Hades scowled. "Just let us start already. Paperwork builds up over time, you know."

Dementer nodded."Agreement. I haven't eaten my cereal yet." Then she realized who she agreed with, then frowned.

Zeus sighed dramaticly, which I found really unnecessary. "Alright, young demigods. We are not here to particularly discuss the prophecy, but rather, a part of it that... disturbs us. Chiron?"

"Yes, Lord Zeus. Annabeth, can you recall the first line of the prohecy?"

Annabeth nodded."_Seven half-bloods shall_-"

"No, the other one."

She blushed."Oh. _A warrior from the ancient past_ was the first line."

"Good," Chiron said, then added,"What about the third line?"

"_And with him an ancient power_."

"Yes, good job." He turned his attention toward all of us."What do any of you think it means?"

What did it mean? I had a pretty good idea, so I spoke up first,"A hero from the ancient times, right? Like Hercules, Persues, or Achilles."

Everyone(not including the gods and Chiron) nodded in agreement with my opinion. Annabeth and Thalia stared at me in shock. Most likely because I had made a logical arguement. Clarisse continued for me,"And the enemies could be anyone. The Heroes of Greece had alot of enemies, right?" The counselers turned on her now. Me included.

Annabeth nodded in agreement."That's the only explaination. Right, Chiron?"

However, to our shock, Chiron shook his head."We considered that, but Lady Athena has landed on a more grave conclusion-though, sad to say, more likely." We groaned in despair.

"However, for you to understand this theory, you must know how this world was created,"Athena explained."Do you know?"

Annabeth, once again, spoke for the rest of us,"Yes, Lady Athena. The first primordial being-Chaos-bore Gaea and Uranus, who, uh, _did it_, to have Oceanus. Gaea was the earth, Uranus was the sky, and the Oceanus the, well, ocean."

Athena nodded."Yes. But do you how _Chaos_ _itself_ was created?"

"N-no, my Lady."

Athena sighed."I suppose not. Let me explain to you demigods. Get comfortable, because it's a long story..."

xxx

**Long ago, there was a world. But not just any world. This was a long time before the being Chaos itself exsisted. Just like our modern world today, there was a sky, an earth, and an ocean. But unlike today, there no demigods, just all mortals and animals. There weren't any gods as well. It all just...exsisted.**

**However, a mystical beast started to ravage the land. It was a giant ten-tailed beast, with one terrifying eye in the center of it's forehead. One swish of it's tails caused tsunamis and cleared entire mountain ranges, and it's mighty roar deafened villages. Hundreds of cities were crushed under one of it's paws. It was, basiclly, the scariest thing any mortal will have seen.**

**There was no Mist back then to hide monsters, so the mortals were deadly scared of it. A few hundred mortals at a time would occasionally try to kill it, but it was futile.**

**However, one mortal would not stop trying. From a young age, he was able to manipulate the world around him-the elements themselves. He could generate fire from his body, control water from the air or other bodies of water, make the earth itself rise to protect him, rule the wind to form air blades, generate lighting from his hands, and even manipulate the shadows around him. **

**He did all this by using an ancient power. That's right-_Chaos power_. Using this power, he created the first seals, powered by Chaos energy. **

**With his powers, he sealed the beast within his own body, becoming it's host. He was able to use it's terrifying power to keep peace. For this feat, he was called _Kami,_ or God. **

**Later, his wife bore two sons, but she died from the pain of childbirth. **

**While on his deathbed, The Sage of Six Paths, as he was later called, knew that when he died, the seal would break, so he used his Creation of All Things ability to create nine beasts out of the beast's Chaos energy. They were much weaker than the original ten-tails, but still very powerful. **

**Using the last bit of his energy, to ensure that the body**

**To ensure that the body and the beasts of it's energy never meet again, he wrapped a part of the earth around the beast and shot into the sky, creating the Moon. **

**On his deathbed, the two brothers asked who was to be his succesor.**

**The elder brother had inherited the Sage's powerful Chaos and spirit energy. The little brother had also inherited the energy, but far less of it; rather, he inherited the strong will and physical body of the Sage.**

**Now, understand that the Sage wanted to achieve world peace, but knew that could not be done in his lifetime. He needed a successor.**

**The elder brother believed power and force would achieve peace, while the little brother believed that love would achieve the ultimate peace.**

**So, the Sage of Six Paths choose his younger son to succeed him, then he died. Overcome with jealousy, the Elder attacked the Younger, and it started a long blood fued between two clans: the Uchiha-the Elder's clan- and the Senju-the Younger's clan.**

**That's not important right now. **

**About a few years later the 5 major hidden villages were formed. You see, when the Sage created the Moon, he expelled much of his Chaos energy. So much, in fact, that by the time the villages were made, every being on the world was filled with Chaos energy.**

**Not much is known about the 500-some years that went by. However, it is known that they had four wars, and that at the end of the Fourth war, a lot of Chaos energy was released. So much, that all that energy began to form it's own mind and physical body. **

**It was the primordial god, Chaos. And Chaos destroyed everything. **

**And re-created it all.**

xxx

"...and the rest is history, as you mortals say,"Athena finished.

I was in total shock and awe. Everyone else was too. Then again, how could you not be? While the story was somewhat vague, it was clear what the very short version meant: Chaos was an energy to be harnessed, one dude managed to do so, he used so much of it that other mortals were infected with it, and they used it so much, a conscious being had formed from it.

Wow. That is EPIC.

There was a long silence. No one spoke, since they were settling in with the idea that the Big Dude himself had been created from mortals.

Annabeth raised hand, like she in class.

"Yes, Annabeth? Do you have a question?" Athena asked.

I saw Annabeth nod. "Yes. What created the world before Chaos?"

Athena's eyes darkened, and I knew what she would say next.

"I don't know Annabeth. Not even the goddess of Wisdom can answer that."

There was more silence.

Zeus spoke up,"This meeting is ajorned."

And so we left. We all knew that, whatever was in store, we'd better pray it won't involve us

* * *

Phew! All in one day! Well, how did you like it? By the way, I know that the story is not how it actually goes. I read Naruto too, you know. But, non of that now. Please Review!


End file.
